This invention relates to a fluid treating apparatus including diaphragms which are arranged in a stacked, spaced relationship to one another and which define a central passage for withdrawing at least one separated substance from a fluid mixture. The apparatus has two end plates provided with ports for introducing the mixture into the apparatus and for withdrawing the separated substances, as well as the mixture residue. The fluid flows diametrally inwardly along the diaphragms and is withdrawn centrally, in an axial direction.
An apparatus of the above-outlined type is disclosed, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift (Non-examined Published Application) No. 2,811,826 in which the individual diaphragm cells are stacked in a constant distance from one another. Each diaphragm cell is anchored along its outer periphery in a hardened mass introduced separately into the chamber. Consequently, a subsequent disassembly of the apparatus and thus replacement of diaphragm elements is not possible. The diaphragm holding arrangement of this type requires a pressure-resistant jacket on which the hardening mass bonds. Such a method of manufacture is very time-consuming and involves significant expense.